Ilusi
by UQ
Summary: "Kamu Sakura dan aku Hinata. Kamu nyata dan aku pun begitu. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, kita berteman." AU/OOC/No Yuri, No Shoujo-ai/One-Shot


Tanganmu menyentuh kaca etelase dingin di hadapku. Iris putih lesimu menatapku penuh kehampaan. Sentuhan tanganmu di kaca itu seakan-akan ingin menggenggamku dan memelukku.

_Ah... apa aku akan punya sahabat baru?_

Pikirku ketika melihatmu saat itu. Dan kamu pun melangkah mundur menjauhiku, membuyarkan halusinasi tentangmu dalam otak kayuku. Wajah porselenku menampakan kesedihan yang tak kasat mata. Ah, ternyata aku berspekulasi terlalu jauh. Kamu melangkah mundur bukan karena ingin pergi menjauhiku melainkan ingin masuk, tak hanya melihatku melalui etalase. Di situlah pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaramu. Mendengar alunan kecil dari bibir ranummu, menginginkan aku.

Kamu genggam tanganku ketika kita berjalan di tengah keramaian. Kuperhartikan wajahmu sesaat. Kulitmu tak sepucat milikku. Iris lesimu tak berkilau seperti emerald-ku. Bibirmu merah dan tipis. Garis wajahmu begitu datar. Dan semakin lama aku memperhatikanmu, kamu seperti boneka yang mampu bergerak layaknya manusia.

Namun pemikiran itu berubah ketika aku mendengarmu bergumam. Kamu hanyalah gadis muda yang tersesat dan melindungi dirimu dengan wajah bak boneka.

Kamu bawa aku ke sebuah rumah yang aku yakini adalah rumahmu. Kamu masuk, membuka pagar besi bercat hitam yang ukurannya setengah dari tinggimu. Kamu melangkah maju—masih menggenggam tanganku—menuju pintu putih di depan sana. Kamu buka pintu itu sambil menggumamkan salam—yang tak kuketahui ditujukan pada siapa. Kamu masuk dan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong bertembok kelabu dalam diam. Dan sampailah kita di depan pintu dengan papan nama "Hinata". Kita berdua masuk ke dalam sana. Kamu dudukkan aku di atas tempat tidur berseprai hijau, hampir senada dengan irisku.

Kamu sentuh rambut lurus bercat merah muda milikku. Kamu gerakkan tanganmu mengikuti alur rambutku dan turun sampai punggungku. Kamu tatap mataku sambil mengulangi kegiatanmu tadi berkali-kali. Lalu kamu berhenti.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_... Mimpi apa yang selama ini kamu lihat?" tanyamu padaku.

Aku terdiam membisu. Kulihat matamu menatapku lekat-lekat, mencari sebuah jawaban. Kamu tersenyum kecut dan beranjak menjauhiku. Kulihat kamu berjalan menuju sebuah meja cokelat eboni dan membuka salah satu lacinya. Kamu keluarkan sebuah buku dan berjalan kembali mendekatiku.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku ingin sekali ke sini..." kamu buka buku—yang ternyata adalah majalah—itu dan menunjukan sebuah foto. Foto gedung opera di Perancis. Kamu tutup majalah itu dan kembali menatapku.

"_Ne_... mereka bilang itu hanyalah ilusi. Kata mereka, aku tidak akan pernah bisa ke sana. Mereka tertawa dan terus tertawa... Apa menurutmu itu semua hanya ilusi dan harapan tabu?" kamu bertanya lagi padaku.

Aku tetap diam. Kamu kembangkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Senyuman yang menunjukan kalau kamu mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Oke, kuanggap sebagai tidak." Kamu tertawa dan berjalan menuju meja tadi, bermaksud mengembalikan majalah itu ke tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kamu selalu begitu. Kamu selalu bercerita padaku yang terus diam. Kamu terlihat bahagia setiap kali berbicara padaku walau lebam—atau goresan—terukir di beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Kamu terus berbicara padaku yang selalu diam. Kamu berbeda dengan mereka_—_teman-temanku_—_yang meninggalkanku di toko. Mereka selalu kesal padaku yang kerap kali membisu. Tapi kamu tidak.

_Hei Hinata... Apa kamu puas pada diriku yang diam?_

Hari itu aku menyuarakan isi hatiku. Kamu yang baru saja selesai bercerita dan hendak beranjak pergi terdiam sesaat. Melihat mataku dan menyentuh wajah porselenku.

"Tentu saja, kamu berbeda. Kamu nyata dan wajahmu bukanlah ilusi. Kamu tidak pernah berbohong seperti mereka. Dan yang terpenting, kita teman dan akan terus bersama-sama selamanya."

Andaikan aku memiliki hati. Mungkin aku akan merasakan apa yang kalian—manusia—sebut bahagia.

Hari ini kamu berbeda. Kamu bercerita padaku dengan air mata yang kerap membasahi wajahmu. Tak biasanya kamu seperti itu. Walau sering kali lebam menghiasi wajahmu, kamu tidak pernah menangis ketika berbicara padaku. Kamu selalu tersenyum walau kecut. Kamu selalu tertawa walau hambar.

"_N_—_ne_... Sakura-_chan_... Apa orang tuaku mencintaiku? Apa teman-temanku mencintaiku? Apa mereka semua mencintaiku?"

Aku terdiam. Dan kamu tenggelam dalam isak tangismu. Aku menatapmu. Kamu gerakan tanganku untuk mengelus wajahmu—seakan-akan aku sedang menghapus air matamu—dan mendekapku.

"Ya... Mereka mencintaiku, walau semuanya hanyalah ilusi buatanku." Dapat kurasakan kamu mengangguk dengan senyum tawar menghiasi wajahmu yang bersimbah air mata.

Yang kulakukan hanyalah diam dan mendengar perkataanmu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihatmu menceritakan ilusi-ilusi yang kamu lihat di dunia ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam dan mendoakan kebahagianmu.

"_Ne_,Sakura-_chan_. Kamu tahu apa yang bukan ilusi di dunia ini?" kamu melepas pelukanmu. Kamu sentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya pelan, membuatku melihat matamu yang sembab.

"Hanya Tuhan, aku, dan kamu yang nyata. Yang lain hanyalah ilusi, mereka semua hanyalah ilusi yang memaniskan mata. _Ne_,Sakura-_chan_... apa mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang nyata lainnya kelak?" tanyamu sambil mendudukanku di atas kasurmu seperti biasa.

_Mungkin. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, mungkin kamu akan melupakanku._

Semua manusia seperti itu. Datang padaku lalu pergi meninggalkanku kalau aku sudah tidak mampu memuaskan mereka lagi. Aku rasa kamu akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang lain.

"Kalau hari itu tiba, aku janji akan mengenalkannya padamu dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu." Kamu tersenyum. Senyum ini berbeda. Kamu terlihat bersinar. Seakan-akan aku dapat melihat sebuah sayap di balik punggungmu.

Hei Hinata... Kalau kamu _terbang_ menjauhiku kelak. Apa kamu akan tetap menganggapku nyata?

Aku selalu diam dan kamu selalu berbicara. Sebanyak apapun kamu bertanya, aku tak akan pernah mampu menjawabnya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggu saat di mana kamu merasa tak puas padaku lalu mengembalikanku ke toko. Melupakanku, membuangku dari kehidupanmu, dan menjadikan aku ilusi di matamu.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Sampai kamu menemukan sesuatu yang tak kamu anggap ilusi. Aku akan terus menemanimu. Walau suatu saat nanti, kamu akan melupakanku dan mengingkari janjimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kota di pinggir jalan raya terdapat sebuah toko boneka. Toko itu menjual berbagai tipe boneka. Yang cantik dan manis atau bahkan menyeramkan dan mampu membuat kalian semua bergidik ngeri. Banyak orang yang selalu berkunjung ke tempat itu dan pulang membawa satu atau beberapa boneka. Namun, ada satu boneka yang tak pernah ditatap dan disentuh oleh mereka semua. Sebuah boneka berambut lurus bercat merah muda dengan kulit yang begitu pucat, mata emerald-nya yang berkilauan, serta gaun berenda berwarna merah ala gadis-gadis era Victoria. Sampai saat itu tiba. Ketika seorang gadis remaja berambut indigo berdiri di depan toko tersebut, menatap boneka itu dengan hampa dan masuk ke dalam toko.

_"Aku mau boneka itu."_ Ucap gadis itu pada pria berambut merah kecoklatan—si pemilik toko.

Gadis itu pergi keluar toko sambil menggenggam lengan kecil bonekanya. Di perjalanan ia bergumam.

_"Kamu Sakura dan aku Hinata. Kamu nyata dan aku pun begitu. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, kita berteman."_

.

.

.

**Ilusi**

**© UQ**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**A/N: **Gak jelas? Pusing? Aneh? Gomen...

Terkadang kalau _penyakit_ kumat beginilah jadinya. Oke, penjelas singkat aja buat beberapa pembaca yang mungkin kebingungan. Sakura itu boneka, gak punya otak, gak punya jantung, dan yang jelas gak hidup. Itu semua ilusi buatan Hinata pas dia masih kesepian, gak punya temen, gak punya orang yang sayang sama dia, pokoknya itu ilusi.

Dan yang terakhir, review! *teriak pakai toa*


End file.
